Good Enough
by Liisupzz
Summary: Hermione comes home one day, and things aren't quite allright. In fact, things are VERY bad with Hermione and Ron's and Hermione's unborn child.
1. Chapter 1

Good Enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all characters belong to JK Rowling.

Ron watched as Hermione entered the living room, like one of those zollie things he'd seen on the television. When she collapsed on the living room carpet, Ron flinched and was kneeling at Hermione's side with a heartbeat. "Hermione? What happened?" Ron asked, concerned of his wife and unborn child. When no answer came, Ron pushed Hermione's hair away from her face. Her face was white as death and her eyes were closed. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's limp body, and placed her gently on the couch. Hermione didn't respond. Ron's breathing speeded rapidly and cold sweat covered his body. It was known that some deatheaters ( and deatheater-wannabes) were still out there. "Hermione, please answer me." Ron whispered, more concerned by the seconds passing without an answer. "Bloody, Merlin, woman! Say something!" Ron was agitated by now, and raised his voice, and shook Hermione's limp body harsher, than he would've liked to think he did.

Finally, for what it seemed like an eternety, Hermione responded "Ron..." she said weakly, without even opening her eyes. "Ron, I-I'm..."

"Don't say anything, Hermione, save your strenght. You'll be allright." Holding back tears.

"I'll get mum here right away, just hang in there, love." Ron started looking for his wand, frantically, until he realized it had been in his back pocket the whole time.

He tried his best to think of some happy thought "Expecto patronum" he whispered, but nothing happened."Expecto patronum"Ron was panicking by now "Expecto patronum! EXPECTO PATRONUM for Merlin's sake!" Nothing happened and Hermione had fallen silent again.

Tears were blurring Ron's vision, when he blindly kneeled at Hermione's side once again and grabbed her hand, trying to think of all the good times they had had together. To his distress, only memories he found were from nightmares he'd seen since the end of the war. He remembered the feeling of helplessness, when Hermione was tortured in the Malfoy Manor, the Riddle Hermione, the betrayal, when Hermione chose Harry over him, the fear he felt, every night he spent away from her, on the hunt for the Horcruxes.

"I Love you, I love you, I love you" He repeated the words as a some kind of mantra.

His wand clattered on the floor from his numb fingers.

All those hours of auror training had flewn from his mind, when he thought of his wife and baby, seriously hurt, probably dying, and he was too weak to do anything.

"I'm a failure." Ron hung his head in shame, now openly crying.

Suddenly, a hand squeezed his hand, it was the lightest touch, but it was there. Ron rose his head and stared at Hermione's bloodshot eyes, which weren't pleading for her life. She would've never done that. They were pleading for the life of their child.

Their child.

Ron looked at Hermione's eyes and grabbed his wand from the floor and with his other hand he held onto Hermione's hand tighter. His brain was flooded with different kind of memories now. When Hermione had first kissed him, in midst of the battle, the feeling of relief, when he had destroyed the locket, and the feeling of his Hermione, His Hermione pounding him, when he came back, which really didn't matter, because she was safe, and real. The feeling of happiness and relief, when Hermione had finally said 'yes' on their wedding day.

"Expecto Patronum." Ron whispered again and saw a silvery flash dissapearing. He knew a message had been sent.

"Hang in there love, they'll be here right away" Ron kissed Hermione's hand, which he was still clutching to. "I love you" He whispered over and over again, hoping Hermione will find some strength in it.

Ron dropped his wand once again, when he saw blood oozing through Hermione's blue cloak.

"Oh, no...no..." Ron moaned, when he reached his free hand towards the cloak, and pulled it aside a bit. Hermione's skirt, what was light blue in the morning was now soaked from blood.

Ron bursted into tears, when he realized what it must mean.

Their child... Their unborn baby...

Ron couldn't even finish the thought. It was beyond any nightmare he'd had. God's, he'd give anything for it to be a horrible nightmare, and that Hermione would wake him, concerned of him. And she'd confirm she loved him, and that she'd always be his.

His Hermione, his baby... no. Their baby...

Ron kissed Hermione's small belly, now covered in blood and whispered against it "I love you too..."

Loud cracks were heard from the kitchen.

"In here!" he called out, not bothering to hide his tears.

Fleur, Molly, George, and Audrey – probably everyone who had been in Burrow at the moment came running in the living room

"What is it Ron? We got your messa-oh." Molly gasped, seeing her daughter-in-law in such state.

Audrey was already at Hermione's side, being younger and faster than Molly.

"George, get some clean towels right away!" Audrey started handing out commands. "Molly,I'm going to need some warm water, now!" while she took Hermione's weak pulse.

Ron wasn't any help. He could only whisper "I love you" over and over again, but otherwise was a total wreck, sobbing loudly.

Fleur stood behind Ron, and put her hands on his shoulders, comfortingly. And watched how Audrey, who was more experienced than she was, tended Hermione.

Audrey's dark eyes grew more concerned, when she noticed the blood everywhere, she looked up at Fleur and said, "Fleur, inform the healers right away."

The blonde woman, whose pretty face was streaked with tears nodded and rushed away to deal with Hermione's transfer to the wizarding hospital.

"George, Soak the towels in the water and press them to the wounds everywhere you can find them. Molly, please find some herbs and potions and, well anything you can find and bring it here. Audrey started humming some spell, and waved her wand over Hermione's belly. Hermione's stomach started glowing slightly and brokenly."

Audrey's eyes widened even more, and she stopped humming, rolled up her sleeves, peeled off Hermione's blue cloak carefully, and said to Ron "Pull yourself together, she needs you now, and so does the baby. So do your best finding out what the hell happened to her." She gave him the cloak "Here, this is your first lead. The blood on the back of the cloak shouldn't be hers. Find out whose it is."

A/N Yay =D I'm finally done with another fanfic, It's still going on, and I'd like you to say if you'd rather like it to be a two-shot or a story with more chapters than just 2?

It's a matter of life and death, literally. Reviews are highly appreciated =]


	2. Chapter 2

Good Enough Chapter 2.

**Short summary of the previous chapter:** Hermione came home from work, collapsed and was covered in blood. Ron patronused his family, thinking his and Hermione's baby was dead. Will Hermione and the baby be allright? Who knows.( hah, I sure don't xD)

**Disclaimer:** sadly I don't own anything, besides the plot me thinks. Everything belongs to J. and whoever owns Harry Potter.

**A/N** I'm terribly, terribly sorry, that I took soo bloody long!I know I promised to update soon, but I just had a LOT on my mind lately, and I was kind of busy with the real life and all, so... i'm really sorry. UnBetaed, like all my stories.

Big Big hugs go to my lovely reviewers.

And cookies go to.... *drummroll* Mothergaia, for she's just so totally awesome.

Audrey's eyes widened even more, and she stopped humming, rolled up her sleeves, peeled off Hermione's blue cloak carefully, and said to Ron "Pull yourself together, she needs you now, and so does the baby. So do your best finding out what the hell happened to her." She gave him the cloak "Here, this is your first lead. The blood on the back of the cloak shouldn't be hers. Find out whose it is."

_'Shouldn't be hers...' _the phrase echoed in Ron's mind over and over again...

He blinked and took the cloak, inspecting it. „How do you know, the blood isn't hers?" Ron asked, hastily wiping away the tears,what were blurring his vision.

Audrey looked at him with a compassionate look. And helped him get up. „See, there aren't any injuries on her back, there were... Let's just say the results would've been much worse"

Ron looked like he was about to collapse again. George glanced worriedly at his brother, whilst cleaning Hermione's forehead with a wet towel, which soon became soaked with blood.

„She'll pull through, bro. She's a stubborn one."

Ron nodded grimly.

_I have to find out what happened to her. If I get my hands on the bastards who did that to her..._

Ron's clenched his fists, angered at the attackers.

„ sweetie, don't do anything too hasty." Molly had re-entered the room, with a huge pile of both muggle medicine and herbs and potions, she had found from the house, floating in front of her.

„Yeah, don't worry mom. I'll be fine, just make sure that Hermione and the baby will be allright. I'm just going to make some floo calls and undo the antiapparation spells for the healers." Ron said a bit absentmindedly, thinking of various curses to use on whoever attacked his wife, as he left the room.

Just as he had undone the spells a 'pop' was heard.

Ron was halfway done stunning ( and who knows what more) the intruder, when he recognized the familiar face.

„Fleur! Don't DO that right now!" Ron lowered his wand.

„I am very sorry, Ronald.I just wanted to warn you, that there are zome evil wizzards outside, lurking around. And that thee mediwizzards weel be right here." Fleur's hair were tousled and her left arm had a nasty-looking gash on it.

Ron smiled at her. „Thanks" and he pointed at her hand. „You should let my mom fix that for you."

Fleur shook her head. „No, I don't want to bother you muzzer with eet. Eet's nothing."

Ron nodded and continued to walk towards Hermione's study, where a fire was lit. He tossed some floo powder from the vase, which stood on the mantelpiece, into the flames, stuck his head in the fire and shouted „Ministry of Magic, Auror Harry James Potter's office!"

He thanked Hermione in his mind, when his head was travelling. She had charmed Harry's fireplace, so that only selected people could communicate via floo with Harry directly, without having to apparate to the Ministry and go through check-ups..

Harry looked up from his desk. When he saw Ron, he rised his eyebrow questioningly.

„Weren't you supposed to be home with Hermione already? And if you aren't why the hell aren't you using the door? You know, this muggle invention, you seem to care so little about?"

Ron rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. This was _so_ not the time for this... „First of all, door was invented by a wizard and more importantly I need your help! Someone attacked Hermione!"

Harry had had enough experince with attacks, injuries and dark wizards, not to waste time in asking questions in a possibly critical moment, so he rose up and pulled on his cloak „Your place, right?"

Ron nodded „But you'd better apparate straight to the house. Fleur mentioned that there are some kind of dark wizards surrounding the place"

Harry nodded and ran out of his office, to notify Kingsley of his departure, a standard neccesity to ensure that the hero of the Magical World wouldn't be kidnapped from the Ministry.

Ronald pulled his head out of the fireplace and found himself in Hermione's study again.

Something was off...

Very off.

There were no sounds coming from the living room or any other room for that matter.

Already nervous enough, Ron pulled out his wand, and slowly, very slowly opened the door and peeked out, while ready to attack.

The room was dark.

_Well... that's certainly weird...The mediwizards can't possibly be left already... _Ron thought as he slowly inched towards the living room.

„Homenum Revelio!" Ron whispered, using the spell, Hermione had thaught him during the horxcurxes hunt..

Nothing happened.

Something was definitely very wrong...

Where WERE everyone?...

'pop'

Ron abruptly turned around, only to poke the man in front of him with his wand.

„Hey, watch where you stick your wand, mr. Weasley" a low voice shouted gruffly.

Ronald stumbled back and spluttered „W-wha-I-I mean- That why- er... Hello sir."

Kingsley rolled his eyes and said „Yeah, yeah. Greetings to you to. Where is Hermione? And what the hell happened to her?"

'pop'

„Hey Harry" Ron muttered, and explained the incidents quickly to the pair of aurors.

„Hermione got home, collapsed on the sofa, she passed out, I was concerned, she was covered in blood, especcially on the stomach, which made me terribly scared. She is fift month pregnant, sir"

Ron added, seeing Kingsley's slightly confused expression

„So I patronused my family, they took care of her, and alerted the st. Mungo's, Fleur told me we're kind of surrounded and I made the floo call to Harry and when I came back the house was empty"

Harry's face grew more concerned by second and Kingsley's grew (if possible) even more serious.

„Oh, and it's likely that Hermione injured one of her attackers." Ron added after a slight pause.

„There was some blood on her back, that didn't match with her injuries..."

Harry seemed to snap into action with these words. „What are we waiting here for, then? Let's capture some bad guys!"

Kingsley seemed to hesitate for a split-second „Well... TECHNICALLY we shouldn't do..."

But he apparently changed his mind „The hell with it... we ARE off-duty, after all."

Ron looked worried though.. „shouldn't we find out what happened to the others, first?"

Kingsley rose his eyebrows „What do you mean, by what happened to them? from what you said I assumed they took her to st. Mungo's."

Ron seemed doubtful „I don't know... they would've left me a note or something..."

„Well, in that case, I'll find out what happened to Hermione and others,while you find out what happened, and try not to get yourselves killed." Kingsley said, and without waiting for their consent, he apparated.

Ron and Harry stared at the place, where the Minister of Magic had disapparated for a second and then looked at each other.

„Just like old times..." Harry said smiling crookedly, without any amusement, really.

„...but without Hermione..." Ron finished the sentence grimly.

******oOo*******

Kingsley apparated straight to St. Mungo's and hurried to the receptionist- a young, dark-haired girl, about 20 years old – Kingsley managed to notice.

„Hello, is there a patient called Hermione Granger in here?" He asked.

Receptionist looked through her files „No, sir. I'm s-" She looked up, and her mouth fell open.

„B-b-b-but you're the Minister of Magic!" she managed to squeak out exitedly.

Kingsley smiled „yes, I am, but are you sure there is no-one named Hermione Granger in here?"

The girl smiled back, and winked at the man in front of her. „Let me see, maybe I missed something, before."

After couple minutes of searching and going through files she squealed, which made Kingsley perk up, but then the girl looked dissapointed again.

„You probably didn't mean Hermione Weasley, didn't you?" She asked dissapointedly.

Kingsley felt like smacking himself.

_Of course, they had married last year. How could I be so dumb, I WAS there, for Merlin's sake..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Good enough chapter 3 **

**Short summary of the previous chapter ( chapter 2 ) :** Ron get's back from Harry's and finds the house empty. Kingsley went to Mungo's to locate Hermione and the others.

**A/N **Once again I'm terribly sorry for this taking so long. Please forgive me?

***oOo***

After couple minutes of searching and going through files she squealed, which made Kingsley perk up, but then the girl looked dissapointed again.

„You probably didn't mean Hermione Weasley, didn't you?" She asked dissapointedly.

Kingsley felt like smacking himself.

_Of course, they had married last year. How could I be so dumb, I WAS there, for Merlin's sake..._

„Yes, yes I did." Kinglsey said, after mentally slapping himself. „Is she here?"

The woman lowered her head „I'm sorry. It says we sent 2 mediwizards after her, but they haven't returned."

Kingsley felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, but didn't let it show through his well-practised calm faccade. Instead he smiled politely at the woman „Thank you very much for your time" And left.

***oOo***

Hermione woke to a strange noise. She kissed Ron on the cheek, rose from the master bed and made her way to the nursery.

She slowly opened the door, and was momentarily blinded by the dim light in there.

_Strange... I don't recall leaving the lights on..._

When her eyes became accustomed to the light she was greeted with the strangest sight.

Harry – only that it wasn't really Harry. His eyes were red, instead of their usual green and his skin had this weird glow.

Hermione took a hesitant step towards her best friend but stopped then.

Harry was holding her child – she could tell the baby was her's by it's red hair, and the feeling that the girl Harry was holding was hers.

„Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione asked slowly and cautiously.

„I'm marking her." Harry said with a cold voice.

Hermione walked even more towards them and could see her daughter's forehead marked.

She gasped „Oh, Harry! What have you done!" and pulled her child away from her friend, who didn't feel like one anymore.

The mark on the forehead was dripping from blood... It was an awful sight indeed.

„I had to do it. " Harry said, smirking. „Don't worry, it doesn't hurt... much."

Hermione's eyes widened in terror, even her voice had left her.

„Well anyway... you're going to find out how it feels soon enough." He said, raising his wand. „Turn around."

Hermione's eyes were now filled with tears and she shook her head pleadingly. „No, Harry, please no!"

„I said" Harry gritted trough his teeth „." and he forced her to obey his orders with magic.

„Ron! Please, help!" Hermione cried to her husband, who she thought was still sleeping. „Ron! Ron RON!!!" She sobbed, and suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her spine. A pain so strong she fell to her knees and would've dropped the baby if she hadn't been clutching to her as if her life depended on it.

„Ron..." she moaned, when everything went dark again...

***oOo***

„Do you think they went north?" Harry asked Ron, when they found an abandoned camp.

It was obviously their best lead so far.

Ron looked at his best friend carefully. It seemed as though a red glint had passed his eyes.

_Weird..._

Ron shook the feeling off, and nodded. "See, there are some footprints there" And he pointed at a mud puddle not far from the camp, which had a footprint clearly visible near it.

Harry squinted his eyes to look in the pointed direction, and now saw the footprint indeed.

"Lets go" He said, once again snapping Ron into reality.

***oOo***

"Ron, RON!" Hermione cried, running around in the forest, hoping the man in question would appear and come back to them.

Rain was soaking her hair, clothes and hope... "Ron, PLEASE! Come back!" Hermione sobbed and ran around desperately.

Suddenly the scenario changed again.

***oOo***

Kinglsey apparated into the empty house, like expected.

He decided to wait in the house, incase someone would return.

_There should be SOME clues in here... I mean, no-one can kidnap 5 people and leave without traces. Especially if dealing with Weasleys, and one of them being a joke-shop owner. There's no way that anything didn't explode..._

Kingsley slowly walked towards the living room, scanning the surroundings for any items misplaced.

***oOo***

Ron and Harry hadn't gotten very far until they spotted another clue, it really started to feel someone WANTED them to find them.

This time the clue was a lock of Hermione's hair, tied together with a red ribbon, that in closer inspection turned out to be a piece of white cloth, soaked in blood.

„I don't know, mate... this looks like a trap to me..." Harry said cautiously, looking a bit nervously at Ron, whose face was ghastly white and who was gripping the hair so hard, that Harry started to worry that the brown curls would turn into dust between his fingers.

_Hermione, where are you?...I NEED you here..._

Ron cleared his throat, ignored the watery eyes and said „It does, but what other chances do we have, really? If you want you can stay behind, but I'll rather die, than abandon Hermione and our baby, and if they've got my family, then the worse for them, because I'm going to make that **scum, **who have harmed my family in any way pay. But you really don't have to come if you don't want to."

Harry laughed bitterly „After that whole speech you just gave me? And I'll go to the newspapers as the Sod-who-killed-his-family? No... It's my turn to come with you, like you and Hermione came with me during the horcrux-hunting."

Ron nodded and started walking, Harry following him in silence.

***oOo***

„Hahahahaha" Watching the red-haired man squirm in his bindings was a funny sight indeed. „You can squirm as much as you want worm. You won't get rid of those ropes anytime soon".

„Hey, You-what's-your-name-again!" I shouted at the hairy man, who minded the camp fire and whose name I could never remember.

„Ramiel" the man in question said lifelessly, gazing into the fire.

„Yeah, whatever. Listen, has Cay finished interrogating the red-haired broad yet?" The half-dead pregnant women and the guy, who glared at me were starting to creep me out a bit.

I noticed the man growling when he heard my words. I laughed, it seemed the man was quite fond of the woman, who was as red-haired as he... And then it dawned on me „Could it be, that the fat woman" I noticed him struggling harder at the bonds „Is your MOTHER?" The man froze. I laughed even harder. „Then maybe the pretty blonde one is you wife? Maybe we'll even have some fun with her later..." It almost seemed like his eyes were about to pop out, it REALLY started to creep me out, but instead of backing up, I continued „You're more than welcome to watch, though" I winked, knowing it would make the man even more furious. I wasn't dissapointed.

„Not yet, but by the sound of the screams it seems he will be soon" Ramiel said, poking the fire a bit.

**A/N reviews and favourites are highly appreciated 3**


End file.
